Learning to Live Again
by Fantasy90
Summary: Harry has gone through hell and back. He's kept himself apart from everyone for so long,can he face his past of love and loss? WARNING: not the same as Rowlings epilouge, though some of the same characters.


**Moving Forward**

Standing alone in the empty cathedral like Entrance Hall at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was amazed to find that almost nothing had changed in nearly twelve years. Though he could not help but notice the plaque in the middle of the Hall. He knew what it said, he was here when they dedicated it to him, and all of those who fought with him on this very ground, during the final battle. He allowed his thoughts to drift back to his arrival at the castle as a first year, nineteen years before. From what he could recall, he decided that in nearly two decades, not even a speck of dusthad beenmoved.

After seeing all of the damages caused by the battle, Harry believed that Hogwarts would never be the same again. But, to the surprise of many, the school was restored within a matter of weeks. In appearance it was the same as before the battle, but Harry knew what had happened here, and that would forever change his feelings about the castle.

Coming out of his reverie, Harry made his way to the stairs. He had mixed feelings about his appointment with the headmistress. As he climbed the spiral stair-case that still lay hidden behind the stone gargoyle, he recalled the last time he climbed these stairs; the night that Dumbledore was killed. The memory did not bring as much pain as it once had; for that, he was grateful.

His knock on the office door was answered by a familiar voice, and as he walked in, he could not help but smile upon seeing its owner.

Minerva McGonagall stood to greet her former pupil. It had been a long time since she had seen him as he was now; calm, quiet, and at ease, almost. He seemed as relaxed as he had always been at Hogwarts, like he did when he had still felt at home at the school. She was glad that he had allowed himself to rejoin the rest of the world, and that he was letting his emotions show again.

Harry felt that he owed something to his esteemed professor, as well as the school. That was why he was here.

"Harry, I'm glad you are here," she finally managed.

"Yeah, I guess I am too," he smirked.

"We, the students, faculty, and I, would be honored if you would accept the position. I know that you would inspire the students more that any other witch or wizard could."

Harry felt his cheeks growing warm. He was thirty years old, and was standing here, in the office of one of his former teachers, blushing. He could not believe that he was being bashful, showing his embarrassment.

"I don't know," he started, "I don't think that I could come close to filling Remus', Snape's, Dumbledore's, your's, or anyone else's shoes. Much less even come close to being the teachers thatyou allwere, and still are."

"Harry," she comforted, "You don't have to fill anyone's shoes. Think about it, he would have wanted you to do this."

"I don't doubt that he would have wanted me to," Harry argued as he stood and walked around the room, examining the portraits on the walls. Stopping before the portrait of Dumbledore, he said, "It's just that I don't want to cause myself more pain, when I don't have to. If I'm here for too long, it's bound to happen, primarily because so many died on these very grounds for our cause."

Harry was being truly sincere, but McGonagall could see it in his eyes; he would like nothing more than the chance to teach the students the knowledge he had gained over the years.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said sternly, knowing that he still thought of her as his elder and professor. "You, of all people, should know that you are the most qualified person for the job!"

"Why is it, that because I was the one who defeated Voldemort, it always seems to make me the most qualified," he protested. "I'll agree to one year, to begin with. At the end of that year, I will give you an answer as to whether I will be staying longer. But, remember this; though I say I may not stay but one year, believe me when I tell you that I would not want these students to have a new teacher every year. I went through that during my time here at Hogwarts, as did all of those who were here then. That only caused many of us to become confused, and not understand much of what we were taught. That was one of the reasons we formed the D. A., but Umbridge didn't makeit any easier either." Harry seemed to be catching his breath before he continued, "Okay, I guess I'm done with my speech now. Do I get any sort of official welcome?"


End file.
